Wild Kratts Element Charge Episode 1 Part 2 Nic and the Sacred Five
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: It's now a race against time as the Wild Kratts meet their new ally, Nic Rider, an heir to Mother Nature's throne. But, when Shadow steals the Sacred Five, five jewels of the natural elements, it's up to the Wild Kratts to find them in order to Shadow from wreaking havoc! (Now updated!)


Last time on Wild Kratts: Element Charge, the Wild Kratts have found new teammates, Rico and Shira, after Koki and Jimmy left the team. But now they have confronted a new evil. Zach is in possession of a powerful crystal that has turned him into Shadow, an unknown being that is based on his anger and hatred.

Meanwhile, Shadow was about to blast the Wild Kratts. "PREPARE TO DISAPPEAR...FOREVER!" shouted Shadow. He blasted the ball of dark energy.

"NOOOO!" cried the Wild Kratts. They were about to be hit, but then something blocked the blast.

"WHAT?!" asked a surprised Shadow.

The person then threw the blast in another direction, in which it exploded in time. As the smoke cleared, the person was revealed. It was a teenage-like male with black hair with white stripes. He was wearing a black shirt with two green stripes, kahki pants, and black sneakers with thick bracelet-like rings around the tops of the shoes and his arms. Black wavy stripes were marked on his arms.

"Oh no! I better get out of here!" shouted Shadow.

"Whoa! That was freaky," said Martin.

"I know, but thanks for the help," added Chris.

"Your welcome, but we must move, and quickly. We need to go somewhere private," said the kid.

* * *

They all went back to the Tortuga, all having many questions.

"I'm guessing they forgot about us, didn't they?" asked Rico, quietly. Shira slapped her forehead.

"Wow, so many questions to ask. Tell us. Who are you and where did you come from?" asked Chris.

"My name is Nic Rider, Guardian of the Sacred Five," he introduced.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Hold on a second. Guardian?! Sacred Five?! I think we're going to need more information," said Martin.

"Gladly. You see, I not just any kid, I'm an heir to the throne. Mother Nature's throne," he started to explain.

"Wait, Mother Nature is real?" asked Rico.

"Yes, indeed. She is very much real. She is the one that gives you humans the resources we need. I'm also an apprentice for Ares, the God of war, so I'm trained to do many missions. One of them was guarding the Sacred Five," said Nic.

"You mentioned that earlier. What are the Sacred Five?" asked Aviva.

"The Sacred Five are five jewels of the five elements: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Light. These gems help power the Master Crystal. The Master Crystal is the main source of that helps power the Sacred Five."

"But, that still doesn't explain why Zach was all demon-like," asserted Chris.

"Well, The Sacred Five used to be the Sacred Six. There was one more crystal. The Darkness crystal. The reason why it's not part of the set because that crystal is the most powerful of all. In the wrong hands, it can corrupt the most lightest of hearts. So, what you saw earlier was all Zach's negativity at a whole new level." said Nic.

"That explains a lot," said Shira.

"But now, that I know who has it, I can locate it with the other crystals," said Nic.

"Hey why don't we help you? You sound like you have a lot on your hands," suggested Martin.

"Thanks. I could really use some more help," replied Nic.

"Great, so where are the Sacred Five?" asked Aviva.

"It's right around... here," he pointed out on a map, "in the Amazon Rainforest." said Nic.

"Alright, Rico. Fire up the Tortuga. We have another adventure." said Chris.

"You sure you want me to do that? I don't want to mess things up again by touching your inventions," said Rico.

Everyone looked confused. "Heh! Will just be in here for a few minutes, and...straighten things out. Excuse us," said Shira as she pushed Rico into the cockpit.

"What's the big idea?! Are you trying to get us whacked?!" asked Shira.

"Might as well! It seems to me that want to get rid of us," he answered.

"Okay, maybe after this mission, they'll reconsider. Now use those two weeks of flying training to good use!" commanded Shira.

"Man, you are so bossy!" complained Rico.

He started the Tortuga, and took off.

* * *

When they got the Amazon Rainforest, they saw a temple in the middle of the woods. Then, they entered it.

"So, this is the temple. Very roomy," commented Martin.

"Hermoso, we've been here before, but we never saw this temple," added Aviva.

When they reached the middle of the temple, they reached a door with five elemental symbols on it.

"I need to recite the incantation to unlock the door," said Nic. He then muttered it in Latin. "Sacer Quinque, Audite vocem. Mean da mihi potestatem."

The door opened, and on five pedaestals, were the Sacred Five, each representing an element.

"Well, here they are, the Sacred Five," said Nic.

"Ooh, shiny." said Martin, as he was about to grab the blue jewel. But, then Nic stopped him.

"Wait, let me remove it. Any unknown force that disturbs them can cause chaos," warned Nic.

"Aww, alright," said Martin, disappointed.

Nic took each jewel off the pedestals, and put them in a burlap sack.

"Since it'll only be temporary, the effects won't be so severe," assured Nic.

Nic and Wild Kratts headed out back to the Tortuga, but then they were horrified at what they saw in front of them.

"SHADOW!" they all screamed.

"Why, hello again, Wild Rats. And you to, Nic Slider," teased Shadow.

"THAT'S WILD KRATTS!" they said.

"And it's Rider!" added Nic.

"Whatever. I think it's about time I took those away," said Shadow. He pointed to the jewels.

"What?! Why do you want the Sacred Five?" asked Chris.

"What else? To DESTROY THEM!" he shouted. He snatched the bag out of Nic's hand.

"HA-HA-HA! Now that I have these, the world will fall to the all powerful Shadow!" he said. He grabbed the jewels out of the bag. Suddenly, the jewels started to glow, and then burned his hands.

"OWWW!" he cried.

The jewels started to float, and then went into different directions.

"NOOO!" cried the Wild Kratts.

"Oww, my hands! Oh well, I find those jewels, and then the whole world will fall!" yelled Shadow as he left the temple.

"Oh man. We were so close. Now what are we going to do?" said Chris.

"Relax, Chris. We can just find them. Right, Nic?" asked Rico.

"I don't know, Rico. It's not going to be easy. In order to find them, the crystals will have to come to you. From what my mom told me, only the lightest of hearts are eligible to wield the power of the crystal." "We have to try. We need to make a map on where they are." said Chris. He pulled up a map on his Creaturepod.

"Well, I doubt you need our help. I mean, we did mess things up," complained Rico.

"Rico, what is with you? You have been acting strange lately," wondered Chris.

"Okay, I may have screwed up in last few weeks, but we really are trying. We would like to help you all not only help the Wild Kratts, but we want to help Nic find the crystals! And I don't care what y'all say. You can fire me now, but I will not let stand on the sidelines!" exclaimed Rico.

"I with him!" added Shira.

Everyone look surprised. They didn't expect something like this coming from two teens.

"Wow, we didn't know you felt that way," said Aviva.

"Guys, we would never fire you. If you had heard us, we were saying that everyone makes mistakes, and that you deserve a second chance," explained Chris.

"What?! So we botched that whole begging routine for nothing?" asked Shira.

"Hey no one told you to copy me," teased Rico. Everyone laughed at them.

"Ahem! I hate to ruin this moment, but..." reminded Nic.

"Right. We need to find the Sacred Five. Martin and Shira, you'll go find the Water and Light crystals. We'll drop you off here, on the Caribbean beach." said Chris.

"Got it!"

"Rico, you'll look for Fire Crystal. We'll send you the Sonoran Desert."

"Check!"

"Aviva, try to find the Air crystal in the Arctic."

"Can do, CK."

"And I'll stay here in the Amazon to find the Earth crystal," he finished.

"I'll stay here in the temple, just in case Shadow comes back," added Nic.

"Umm, one other thing. What if we need animal help? Chris, Martin, and Aviva have Creature Power Suits," said Shira.

"Not anymore," said Aviva. She opened a case containing two Creature Power Suits. One red and one yellow.

"You made these for us?" asked Rico.

"Well, of course. You are Wild Kratts, so Wild Kratts should have CPS's," said Aviva, as she gave them their CPSs.

"Okay, Wild Kratts. We have a new mission on our hands. Not only are the animals in trouble, the whole world is at stake. So, LET'S FIND THOSE CRYSTALS!" said Chris.

"YEAH!" they said. Everyone but Chris got back on the Tortuga. What they didn't notice was that Shadow was walking into the temple.

* * *

On the beach, Martin was searching in the ocean for the Water crystal, and Shira was looking in the trees.

"Martin, find anything?" asked Shira.

"Nope. Nic was right. This is going to be hard," said Martin.

Then, they heard footsteps. They turned around, and saw themselves, or was it?

* * *

In the Arctic, Aviva was fighting against the cold winds. "Oh boy, this is going to be harder than I thought." said Aviva. She then saw something.

"Hey, your the polar bear cub the Kratt Bros found. Aww, your so cute," she cooed. All of a sudden, the mountain behind her started to shake. "What in the world?!"

When she looked, she thought she was dreaming. "H-How did I get their?" asked Aviva, confused.

" **Hello, Aviva Corcovado**." she said in a distorted voice.

* * *

In the Sonoran Desert, Rico was riding his new Buzz Bike. "Wooo-hooo! Now this is the only way to travel!" shouted Rico. While he was riding, he smelled something funny.

"What's that smell. It smells like something's burning." said Rico.

Then, he saw someone setting parts of the desert on fire! "HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" yelled Rico. He was surprised at what he saw.

"Huh, your me?!" asked a surprised Rico.

* * *

Back in Amazon, Chris was going through the trees. "Alright, if I were crystal, where would I hide?" he asked himself. When he landed, something tickled him.

"Ha-ha-ha! Hey, who's doing that?" said Chris. He looked down and saw it was Shadow the black jaguar. "Hey, Shadow. At least you're the nice kind of Shadow." said Chris.

Suddenly, a tree branch almost fell down on them, but luckily they moved in time. "Phew, that was close, but where did that branch come from?" said Chris.

" **Why don't you look up here, doofus**." a voice echoed.

"Who said that?" asked Chris. The person came down from the trees, and Chris was dismayed at what he saw. It was him, but his eyes were black with white pupils.

* * *

Back on the beach..

"Uh, who are you?" asked Shira.

" **Who else? YOU!** " said Martin II, in a distorted voice.

"No, your not. You just some cheap imitation. " said Shira.

" **Oh really? Does this look like a cheap imitation**?" asked Shira II. She then threw a blast at Martin and Shira.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Martin. They jumped for cover. "Martin, we need to find those crystals, FAST!" said Shira.

"I know. We need to find a creature," said Martin. Then, he saw Golarp the pelican. "Hey, it's Golarp. Maybe we can fly to safety." He then grabbed the Pelican disk, and then put it in his suit

"Here's a feather." said Shira, as she put the disk in her's.

"Insert Pelican Disk! Touch feather, and...activate Pelican Powers!" they both shouted. In a flash of blue and yellow, they had pelican powers. They started to fly away.

" **Ha! You can run, but you can't hide!** " said Martin II. They both started blasting again.

"Whoa! These people aren't playing. We need to find those crystals, and find a way to stop these jokers!" said Shira.

As they were blasting, one of the blasts hit Martin in the wing.

"OWWW! MY WING!" cried Martin. He was about to land in the water, but Shira grabbed and took him to shore. She then deactivated his suit, where she saw the burn on his arm.

"Oh No! We need to fix that," said Shira.

" **Ha-ha-ha! Looks like your partner is down. This should be easy!** " said the Shira II.

"Stay right here," said the real Shira. She reactivated and flew back off the defend herself. Martin looked at what Shira was doing. He knew he needed to help, but with a injured arm? Martin knew he couldn't do anything. But then, he heard a voice. It sounded like his voice.

" _You got help her. You're not going to let an injury stop you? Be brave, no matter what the cost_." Martin knew the voice was right, but what can he do?

"Wait, I need to deflect the shots." said Martin. He saw an big and old piece of wood. "Hope this works. Hii-yahh!" he said as he threw the board with the last of his strength. One of the blasts was about to hit Shira, but the board deflected back, and hit Shira II, causing her to vaporize into dust.

"OH YEAH! I GOT IT DOWN!" said Martin. But when he turned around, Martin II was about to blast real Martin.

"Uh-oh. He going to hit him. I won't be able to make it in time. Maybe joining this team wasn't such a good idea. I can't handle this pressure," said Shira. Then, she heard a voice, like Martin did.

" _Listen, you can't give up now. You got to keep you hopes up. Have faith in you and others_."

"Alright, I will," assured Shira. She saw a stick in the water, and grabbed it.

"MARTIN, CATCH!" shouted Shira.

Martin caught the stick. Martin II blasted the shot.

"Alright, BATTER UP!" said real Martin. He swung the stick like a baseball player, and hit the blast at Martin II. He then vaporized into dust.

Shira deactivated her suit, and ran to Martin.

"Martin, all you okay?" asked Shira.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for the help. You really had a lot of faith," said Martin.

"Nah, you're the brave one. One second too soon, and I might have been cooked pelican," replied Shira.

As they were talking, two things sparkled and moved their way. "Whoa, what is that?" asked Shira.

"If I'm not mistaken, these are two of the Sacred Five!" said Martin.

"Hmm, shiny little things, aren't they?" asked Shira.

When the crystals landed in their palms, they both felt a surge of energy as they glowed blue and yellow.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" asked Shira.

"Yeah. Hey look, my arm. It's healed!" exclaimed Martin.

"Great!" said Shira.

"Well, we got two of the them, so we need to head on back." said Martin.

* * *

Back at the temple..

"Ha! Those Wild Rats think their so tough, but let's see how well they can handle with their helper." Shadow was holding Nic in a sphere.

"WILD KRATTS, WHEREVER YOU ARE, HURRY!" cried Nic.

Two of the Sacred Five have been found, but three crystals are still missing. Will Chris, Aviva, and Rico find the remaining crystals in time? And what will Shadow do with Nic?

Find out in the next episode.


End file.
